fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Guilds
Guilds are an integral social aspect within the game providing additional functionality as well as an identity including Guild Vaults, Guild Raids and a guild rank. Creating a Guild Creating a guild is simple. First of all, you have to have to meet the minimum requirements. '''Your character must be '''level 5 '''and you must have at least '''10,000 fubars '''on hand. Next, proceed to the guild icon at the top of the toolbar. Access the guild creation interface by going to the sorting briefs. ' You will be prompted with a list of multiple choices including the option to create a guild. Several options including the customization of the guild emblem, guild frame, guild background, guild symbol, guild faction, guild name, guild charter and the guild daily message will be customizable as shown in the video below @ 0:21 seconds. 270px Once confirmed, click Create. Your guild will now be listed in the guild index amongst various other guilds. Joining a Guild Joining a guild is quite simple. First click on the guild icon at the top. Secondly, click on the guild index as indicated below : A guild panel will show up listing all the current guilds within the game with their respective data including the leader's name, guild name, the number of maximum members (at 25 currently), etc. To join a guild, click on a guild name, then proceed to click on the request button. After requesting, your join request will be displayed for all members, officiers and the guild leader to see; however, only guild leaders and officers can accept the request. You may choose to request to join multiple guilds at once however you can only be accepted into one guild. You may choose to withdraw at anytime. Additionally, guild members, officers and leaders may choose to invite you. You can choose to join their guild or request their invitation. Inviting Members to a Guild There are several methods of inviting members to a guild. You can go through the leaderboards in the basement in-game or alternatively log onto the game's application in facebook and do a lookup for the name of the person you're looking for. You may choose to generate a URL to distribute to your friends or e-mail to your friends and then have them added to your BFF list or friend list where you can click on their profile's icon in order to view their profile. Once you have their name, you can lookup their profile and if you're a member, officier or a leader of your guild, you may optionally choose to invite them. Managing a Guild Officers and leader(s) have additional privledges on top of being a member of the guild including the deletion of guild vault items, changing the guild notice, accepting or rejecting guild invites, promoting and demoting those of lower rank, mass mailing guild members or guild officers exclusively and altering the logo/emblem of the guild (limited to Guild Leader). Guild Houses Guild Ranks Guild Raids Starting a Raid The guild leader can start a guild raid by going to Dyslexia's Lair located within the Learning Center of Townshire. Once the guild raid starts, phase 1 begins with an impromptu message being sent to all guild members : Guild Raid Status Your guild raid status can be monitored here within the Guild Hall: Phase 1 To begin, enter Dyslexia's Lair : The entire guild must fight 250 various minions scaling to the character/s level '''with approximately 3200~3500HP (at level 14) while collecting and incubating 144 eggs by fighting pigs from Porkin Patch within The Bread Basket. Sometimes rare drops can be found while fighting It is recommended to split the task into two groups within the guild. Afterwards you must incubate them at Porkin Hut with at a mnimum of 12 at a time. If you have less than that, you must get more from Porkin Patch or deposit them within the Guild Vault for others to incubate. You may be prompted with this screen if you have already incubated all the eggs necessary. Deliver all the eggs back to Dyslexia's Lair and finish off the minions to continue on to phase 2. A cumulative of 396 adventure points is needed to complete Phase 1 of the guild raid; totalling around 33 adventure points for 12 people and 17 adventure points for 24 people. Phase 2 Note : The destruction of ALL eggs before dotting causes a fail. Phase 2 has a time restriction of 2 hours to complete or 120 minutes and begins automatically after the completion of Phase 1. A total of 288 adventure points minimum must be used between guild members with 144 attributed to collecting dots and the other 144 destroying and replacing eggs. All dots are obtained from the Chasm and must be thrown at Dyslexia to distract Dyslexia. Some eggs may spawn level 14 Hwelps. Once all dots have been obtained or a total of 144 have been obtained, the mobs at The Sar Chasm will not drop any more dots. Update : Fighting Dyslexia whelms cost 1AP in addition to breaking the egg costing 1AP totallng 2AP; so the total cumulative AP required to finish phase 2 is set between a minimum of 288 to 576. This notice will now appear in your guild status : Dots must be earned from The Sar Chasm. Once all dots are obtained, request a guild member to take all the deposited dots from the vault and throw it then commence the command to begin phase 2 if possible or split the tasks first. Replacing eggs cost 1 adventure point, some may cause Hwaggs to spawn : Note that you cannot proceed to Phase 2 if any of your guild members are witholding any incubated eggs and not turning them in. Only 144 incubated eggs can exist at present with all guild members in total. Completion Once completed, all guild members that participated within the raid will have these screens followed in chronological order. Gears will be awarded to those who spent at least 1AP within the dungeons. Armor can be traded or mailed or deposited/withdrawled between guild members/guild vault. Each class has a male/female armor and 5 pieces of equipment needed in order to make a complete set. One piece of armor will be awarded automatically if you re-enter Dyslexia's Lair while you were offline or if you access the Victor's Spoils screen. Sets can be crafted together once all 5 piece of a particular class and gender have been obtained. See Raid Equipment for adding data entries. All guild members will receive an impromptu message of completion and will be added to the leaderboards : Failing a Raid If you fail, all guild members will receive this impromptu mail. Guild Raid Tips You can obtain The Bearded Student from the The Big Top while using eclairs or various other healing items obtained from the tentacle at the Dock or Daily Quests. Eclaires can be obtained cheaply for 20 fubars each, with 7 used outside/inside of combat combined healing for up to 3200HP. Other various methods include using the guild nurse or your bed to heal up if necessary. The guild vault should be used to place dots/eggs/pieces of loot if possible for facilitating distribution of guild raid items. Guild raid items may be stocked up for the next raid. In addition, make sure all BFFs on your list are active and online in order to have rapid revival in case of BFF death during the fight. Dodgebrawlers block damage and cheermongers heal HP which may prove to be benficial while combating level 14 monsters. Lower level guildies can provide eggs or fight monsters in The Sar Chasm in Townshire in Lower Townshire in the Sewers. You may need to purchase a squirrel on a stick from the hero shop for 10 Hero Points in order to facilitate the battles due to the mobs having high resistance there. You can wait until all members recharge AP or more members log on before entering phase 2, requiring good coordination. If a guild member has just logged on during the raid; it may be beneficial to delay a few minutes before completing phase 2 in order to allow them to participate in at least 1 battle at the dungeon or adventure in order to receive a piece of equipment for participation. You may choose to schedule guild raids for facilitating members to join or contribute to the guild raid if necessary amongst various time zones. Communication is the key to success; try communicating via kongregate chat rooms or use mibbit.com for IRC chat. Guild Raid Equipment Lutzberg: The outfits should become completely soulbound as soon as it's crafted. Pieces are exchangeable via guild vault ONLY, to allow trading amongst your teammates and friends, but to keep you from auctioning them out to players who aren't strong/brave… Lutzburg: enough to participate in the raid on their own. Guild equipment is transferrable currently including pieces of the guild raid equipment and the guild raid equipment outfits although guild raid equipment outfits may no longer be transferrable between guild members in the future and soulblinded upon attaining all 5 pieces of a certain class and gender while crafting it. Lutzburg:Cadet wanted me to ask you where exactly the "soulbound" term WASN'T showing up, but was supposed to. hellacopterzzz:yeah Kgummy:It was in the news post weirdguy:pfff weirdguy:what happens when the newspost goes away Lutzburg:but then he mumbled, "Oh wait, I found the problem." weirdguy:granted right now we're the only ones capable of getting the armor hellacopterzzz:heh Kgummy:My squirrel on a stick says 'bind on equip', but I've already equipped it and it hasn't changed to 'soulbound' Lutzburg:The fix is going up to Live now, Josie. Can you be a sport and confirm it in a few minutes? hellacopterzzz:alright. tell me when. Lutzburg:Will do. Dodgebrawler's Vestments of the Nether Region; "Ever feel like the weight of the world is resting on your shoulders? Well now it is. /Twice/."; Level 12 Outfit; Damage Deflection: 120 the ability is as follows: "Crushim's Revenge" ; Effect: /It wasn't his fault/; Duration: Intrinsic Effect 10% boost to beefosity 94 Gloomy damage Lutzburg: The entire raid is a WoW reference, specifically an internet meme, showing here- Lutzburg: Warning: NSFW. :p Lutzburg: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtvIYRrgZ04 Q: What is a Guild Raid? A: A Guild Raid is a Guild-only event and often requires many F.U. students to complete. Q: What is a Guild Raid? A: Jeez. A Guild Raid is like a multiplayer, multi-part Quest. Some Raids have an overall time limit, while some individual portions of a Raid can be timed as well. Coordination is the key to victory! F.U. Chat anyone? Q: Where? A: Anywhere in Elanthia can house a Guild Raid. It’ll be up to you to find them! Once you do, your Guild Leader will have to report to that location to start the Raid. Q: Are Guild Raids really for me? A: Anyone in a Guild can participate in Raids, but some will be tuned to specific player levels. Your Guild members will receive mails upon starting, completing, or failing a Raid. Q: Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention . A: That’s not really a question. Regardless, active Raids can be viewed from the new Guild Raid Status page in your Guild hall! Q: What about my insatiable need to prove I’m better than you? A: New Guild Leaderboards have been added for number of completions of and fastest completion Raids! Q: What happens if I fail a guild raid? A: You will receive a mail indicating that your raid has failed and will be listed in the guild leaderboards with a 0 for raids completed if your guild has ran through it the first time. "Your Guild, , was not successful in Dyslexia's Lair, as her vicious Deep Bearth proved too quick for you. The Raid may be restarted immediately, if you dare!" Bugs Certain bugs have been noted including Guild Raid Lockout when the last few eggs are not smashed or may all guild members to be locked out on the library. Other bugs include not being eligible for receiving the prize due to unknown circumstances. Double guild mails for completion may arise additionally. There are notable typos for withdrawing/entering guild vault items in addition to the infamous h:h typo on the leaderboards and scrolls dropping during the first 2 days of guild raid release. Guild Raid Communication You can make use of external guild communication sites and applications like Mibbit client/ventrilo for facilitating guild raids.